nisekoifandomcom-20200223-history
Lending and Borrowing (episode)
| translation title = Kashikari | image = Kosaki stopping Raku.PNG | scenario = Jitsuku Ōshima | storyboard = Kazuya Shiotsuki | production = Kazuki Ōhashi | director = Emi Kojima; Yūri Ichinose; Daisuke Takemoto; Ichinose Yuri; Hatsue Nakayama | end card = Mako Aboshi | airdate = Febraury 15, 2014 | hulu = Watch here | previous = Swimming | next = Rival |crunchyroll = Watch Here|other airdates = November 10, 2018 (United States)}} is the sixth episode of the Nisekoi series that is originally written and illustrated by Naoshi Komi as a manga. The episode aired on February 15, 2014. Overview Chitoge finds out that Raku was the one who saved her from drowning on the school pool. She tries to thank him, but ends up beating him up more in the process. Kosaki attempts to confess her feelings to Raku but ultimately fails after a baseball hits her in the head. Chitoge later finds Raku's locket and returns it to him. It is later revealed that Chitoge had secretly fixed the locket chain, and that she also made a promise with a boy ten years ago, yet all she can remember about the boy is the line "Zawsze in Love " Mini Episode Overview Claude shows a picture of Raku to a suspicious figure in the shadows. Claude tells the figure that Raku is Chitoge's boyfriend but tells the figure that he doesn't believe that Raku truly loves Chitoge and is deceiving her. He tells the figure that Raku will be the figure's new target since he can't directly take care of him himself. The figure agrees to destroy Raku and promises to fulfill the wish he or she made with Chitoge. Characters * Raku Ichijō * Chitoge Kirisaki * Kosaki Onodera * Ruri Miyamoto * Shū Maiko * Claude Debut * Seishirō Tsugumi (unofficial) Episode Notes Character Revelations * Raku perefers Tsuban than Dorayaki. * Chitoge made a promise with a boy ten years ago and doesn't remember his name nor face but remembers the phrase "Zawsze in Love". Difference between anime and manga * In the beginning of the episode, Chitoge's lunch is talked about with Ruri and Kosaki and Raku is not seen at all in the scene. In the manga, the chapter begins with Raku talking to Shū about his lunch. * After Chitoge messes up her apology, Ruri and Kosaki hold up signs for another take in the anime. * In Chitog's second take of her apology, Shū joins in to watch but leaves before Chitoge's third attempt apology in the anime. * When Chitoge tells Ruri and Kosaki that she and Raku aren't really dating in the manga, there are a few students in the classroom but in the anime the classroom is empty. * When Raku bumps into some men carrying a boxe in the manga it's unknown what was in the box, but in the anime, it has been shown to be a crocodile. * After the window breaks during Kosaki's confession, Raku and Kosaki clean up the glass together in the manga. Raku also believed that Kosaki might of noticed his nose hair. * In the anime, Chitoge wears a hoodie and shorts when she returns Raku's pendant but in the manga, she wears a sweater and a skirt. Trivia * This episode was adapted from Nisekoi Chapter 12: Spoiler, Chapter 13: Zawsze in Love, and Chapter 14: Lending and Borrowing. * "Zawsze" means 'always' in Polish.